This program project is designed specifically to deal with two critical issues -- the assessment of mental health needs and services and the barriers to the use of such research findings. We propose to test a series of Assessment Programs which are based on a prototypic model developed in the previous project, "Evaluating Southern Mental Health Needs and Services." The three Assessment Programs, which vary in scope and cost, will be used in nine selected Community Mental Health Centers (CMHCs) with differing characteristics and catchment areas of differing sizes and sociodemographic composition to determine their feasibility and relative economy. The research also involves measuring the possible effects of the use of the Programs on the structure and function of the CMHCs in each setting and an analysis of the barriers to the utilization of such Programs. The entire procedure will result in further refinements of the Assessment Programs. To allocate their resources efficiently, CMHCs require scientifically developed, economical programs which they can use to assess mental health needs in their catchment areas. The research, therefore, is of practical value in that it tests and refines Assessment Programs that others can adopt. From the vast data base that will accrue, CMHCs and other agencies can obtain information about mental health needs, utilization, and impediments to the delivery of health care. Finally, the research has theoretical significance: it will yield data about the mental health needs of large numbers of persons and thus provide measures of the norms, standards, and particular problems of various sub-groups in our society.